Firsts
by Stargirl888
Summary: A Collection of Brittana Firsts - Ch 2: The First Time
1. The First Kiss

**Title: **The First Kiss

**Author: Stargirl888**

**Word Count: **Approx 600

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing: **Brittany/Santana

**Rating: **T

**WARNINGS: **None

**Summary: **Brittany and Santana's first kiss

**A/N:** So this is for simplelyric who placed the winning bid on my offer of a short fic over at the Queensland Flood Relief Auction and requested it be on Brittany and Santana's first kiss – hope this is what you were looking for.

**A/N2: **This may become a verse of various brittana 'Firsts' so let me know of any firsts you'd like to see - I will definitely be writing the first time they have sex sometime soon.

**A/N3: **Thanks to my beta, and as always, please review and let me know your thoughts.

Santana felt her skin prickle as she sensed the tall dancers eyes on her while Kristen Stewart demanded her vampire boyfriend kiss her on the screen before them. Glancing over to where her friend was sitting curled up on the opposite side of the couch she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question as she took in the girls thoughtful expression.

"Kiss me." Brittany said quietly, repeating Kristen's words and not breaking eye contact, making it sound like a demand instead of a request.

"What?" Santana asked, taken aback. Brittany shifted so that she was sitting on her knees facing her.

"Kiss me." Brittany repeated, watching Santana with a quiet intensity that set the other girls mind racing with the implications of her words, it was obvious that this was more than a simple request for a kiss. Santana moved so that she was mimicking the other girls position, their knees barely touching, and for the first time in a long time she felt nervous under Brittany's gaze.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Brittany husked as she leant forward to lightly brush her best friends lips with her own, pausing for a moment before deepening it into a full kiss when she wasn't pushed away.

Santana's mind went blank with the first contact, unable to register anything other than the feel of soft lips against her own and it took her a second to realise that she should be doing more than just sitting there, so she cautiously began respond. This kiss, unlike the majority she had experienced thus far in her life was not hurried with the anticipation of more to come, with both of them content with taking the time to simply enjoy the new sensations.

After a few minutes Brittany moved to straddle Santana's legs, gently pushing her to lay back before crawling on top of her, and that was new for Santana too – laying beneath a lithe, toned, feminine body and she was surprised to find she preferred this to being on top of the muscular footballers she was used to. The blonds hair fell forward to tickle Santana's cheeks, her breath coming out in small pants as Brittany took to suckling gently on her neck, the citrus smell of her shampoo enveloping the other girl in the familiar scent as she lost herself to the sensations.

Moving back to her lips Brittany gave her one last kiss before breaking apart.

"Well, that was nice." She murmured against the latina's lips before sitting back up, and Santana shivered slightly as the warm comforting weight of the other girls body was removed. A piercing shriek echoing from the tv drawing their attention away from each other and back to their surroundings as they glanced over at the screen.

Realising a moment later that she was still lying between Brittany's legs Santana moved to sit up and Brittany climbed off her, going back to resume her earlier position curled up on the other side of the couch, her eyes still resting absently on the television though it was clear she wasn't really watching.

"So what does this mean?" Santana asked after a moment, confused by the sudden whirlwind of emotion that the kiss had unleashed. Her words broke Brittany's revere and the blond shook her head slightly as though to clear it and glanced back over to her.

"It means that kissing each other is fun and we should do it more often." Brittany shrugged simply as though that was all there was to it.

Santana just nodded mutely, embarrassed to admit how much more it had meant to her.

"But San," Brittany added, her tone low and serious, "don't get feelings involved. It's fun, but that's all there is to it."

"Okay." She agreed quietly, though Brittany had already turned her attention back to the screen.


	2. The First Time

**Title: **The First Time

**Author: **Stargirl888

**Word Count: **About 750 words

**Spoilers: **None really

**Pairing: **Brittany/Santana

**Rating: **M 

**Summary: **Continuation from The First Kiss, the first time Brittany and Santana have sex.

**AN: **I'm so sorry about the delay - I can't believe it's taken me so long to write this! 

-0-0-0-

Santana felt soft lips once again brush against hers and she let out a soft moan as her knees turned to jelly and heart gave a little flutter, as it did practically every time the blond kissed her. _It's just a kiss_ she reminded herself for the millionth time, praying that one day soon it would stop sounding like the lie it was.

Brittany's lips moved expertly against hers, the dancers tongue gently massaging her lower lip while long arm encircled her waist, keeping her balanced through the dizzying kiss. Long fingers teased their way beneath the edge of tank top, tracing nonsensical patterns over her skins and leaving trails of heat in their wake.

Stumbling backwards Santana felt her knees connect with the edge of her bed and then she was falling, in more ways than one. The blond practically bounced onto the bed on top her, straddling her hips as she looked down at the latina with lust filled eyes.

"Lets get this off." Brittany prompted as Santana propped herself up on her elbows and allowed the blond cheerleader to remove her top before reaching around to unclasp her bra. This wasn't new to her; they had fooled around at third base quite a few times. Cool air caressed heated skin as a small gasp caught in Santana's throat as Brittany gently cupped her breasts in her hands, her thumbs brushing lightly over peaked nipples.

Leaning over, Brittany began to lavish her attention along Santana's collar bone, nipping, licking, kissing and sucking at the skin there, her fingers wandering down between them to toy with the waistband of the latina's skirt. Sitting back up the blond began to slowly tease the waistband lower, never breaking eye contact and Santana could tell that today she had no plans of stopping like they usually did. She ignored all the alarm bells that started ringing in her head, telling her that this was a bad idea, that she was only going to get hurt, knowing she was helpless to refuse the lithe dancer, even if it did mean that her heart was going to be crushed when it was all over.

Taking the other girls silence as assent Brittany finished removing the skirt, sliding her hand under the latina's thong to gently cup her sex. Santana's eyes fluttered shut and she allowed herself, for just a few minutes, to imagine that it wasn't just hooking up, that it did mean everything she wished it mean.

Brittany's fingers wandered through her slick folds, her fingers lightly teasing her enterance before withdrawing. Leaning over Brittany placed a kiss on Santana's fabric clad mound before using her teeth to slowly teasingly lower the thong down to the tan girls thighs before using her hands to pull it the rest of the way off.

Grinning down at the girl sprawled out before her Brittany firmly pushed Santana's legs apart. Taking a second to admire the view, Brittany lightly trailed a finger along her inner thigh. Leaning over again, Brittany began to draw swirling patterns along Santana's thighs, slowly making her way closer to her center. Swiping her tongue twice over the tan girls clit she smirked to herself as Santana's hips involuntarily bucked at the contact. Her fingers began to once again swirl around the other girls entrance.

"San?" she called the other girls attention back to her, waiting until Santana had opened her eyes and met her gaze before quirking an eyebrow in question.

Taking a deep breath, Santana bit her lower lip and nodded her assent, closing her eyes as the blond dancer slowly pushed to fingers inside of her.

It was over too quickly in Santana's mind, Brittany had gotten herself off at the same time as pleasing Santana, timing it so that they climaxed simultaneously. Breathing heavily Santana only gave herself a few moments to enjoy her post orgasm haze before forcing herself to come back to her reality and sat up to start redressing, unable to lay there any longer, not when she knew what would be said the moment the blond had caught her breath.

"San?" Santana swung her legs off the bed, freezing at the soft voice, already knowing what was coming.

"Mmm?" she murmured, unable to turn and face her.

"This was just sex, right?" It sounded like a question, it was phrased like a question but Santana knew it wasn't. She knew that in Brittany mind it was just sex, purely physical, so, forcing herself to ignore the tears pricking at her eyes or the weight on her chest as she opened her mouth, she forced out the words:

"Yeah Britt, it was just sex.

AN2: I am currently offering two fics on the **help_japan** auction on LJ if anyone is interested (details at my LJ account – link on my profile). Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
